


The summer's hot and so are you

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, husky babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaskan summer heat burns the hottest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The summer's hot and so are you

Long days of an Alaskan summer stretch into eternity and David couldn’t be happier. Going from the United States to Europe to here had often been a rocky ride and not something he would have ever thought would happen for himself but here he is now: in the yard of his own home, four huskies prancing and playing around him. David and Kaz had had to put the oldest one down a couple of weeks ago when she had gotten too sick to even move. Her loss is still felt thorough their little family.

 

David straightens and puts down the woodchopper’s axe. Maybe that’s enough firewood for now. Roscoe howls and breezes past him like a white and grey lightning. David laughs, the sound more open, louder than it had been before. God, but he had been naive. He hadn’t known true happiness as a teenager, hadn’t known what it was. Not until he had fallen in love. The ring in his ring-finger glimmers in the harsh sun and David sighs, pulls up his tank top to wipe sweat from his face.

”Roscoe, you dumbass! Stop chasing Millie so much!” He yells. At his voice the two huskies turn and gallop at him, yapping and yowling and telling their little doggy stories. Roscoe’s attention shifts, he starts to bark. A flare of warmth sparks up inside David and he turns too, walks to the open backdoor.

”Hey,” says Kaz as he pushes his way through the front door and tries to balance both the excited Roscoe, ever the puppy and a huge bag of groceries. David takes the bag before it falls and takes it to the kitchen.

”Come on, Roe, stop harrassing the old man,” he says and claps his hands. It’s a game they had invented a couple of years ago. Roscoe instantly stops barking at Kaz and jumps on David instead, giving him a doggy hug and licking his face.

”Ewww, Roe, my face’s sweaty as hell, now get down you moron, get down!”

 

Kaz is leaning heavily against the entrance-wall when the dog finally calms down enough to run to his siblings, leaving the two men by themselves. Years had only sharpened boyish edges in David and had given Kaz few more lines on his face. David takes joy in teasing Kaz about his grey hairs and never allows himself to think much what it means in the long run: their scandalous age difference that is. All that matters is now.

”Hey,” David says, comes close and kisses him. Kaz’s prosthetic fingers curl around his neck, keep him there.

”My sweet David,” Kaz murmurs and swallows David’s laughter by kissing him deeply. They remain like that, a hair’s width away from each other, foreheads pressed against each other.

”Did you have a good day?” David asks, curls his fingers on the front of Kaz’s t-shirt. It’s easy to feel how heated Kaz’s skin is.

”Tiring. The older I get, the less I want to hang around little kids.” Teenagers had been young adults once to him. Now they were little kids. David snickers.

”Geezer,” he says, kisses the tip of Kaz’s nose because he knows it always makes his face curl up.

”Don’t worry, David, I can still top the hell out of you,” Kaz says and like to prove himself, reaches behind David to slap his ass.

”I don’t doubt that,” David says and pulls away, rubs Kaz’s shoulder. His brows furrow worriedly when Kaz shudders. ”Does your shoulder still hurt?” Kaz had injured it during one of his classes at the gym- he had quit his job at the school when their relationship had come to light. It hadn’t been easy for neither of them but they had managed. Even if Kaz was mostly the one bringing food to the table. David was still trying to make himself a big name.

”I could massage it,” David suggests and goes to the kitchen. Kaz follows, brushing hair from his face.

”I’d appreciate it.”


End file.
